beyond_the_bluefandomcom-20200213-history
James Davis
James Davis is a retired Historian and farmer who lives a couple miles from the location of the bunker. When the group exit the bunker, they stumble upon James and his family who take them in with no second thoughts. As he alien force comes closer though, the group convinces James to take his children and join them. James helps with the group as well, when Anne translates the alien history text, he provides insight after comparing the war with similar human wars. In multiple other cases, he has helped the group by referencing other similar historical events, like when he provided details on how people sieged towns and fortified areas thousands of years ago. This helped them defeat an organized group that was hostile to them by luring them outside the city James is overall a kind man who helps his fellow group members and strangers with no second thoughts. Initially, he took the group inside his house and shared the little food he had left, and later went with them when they told him an alien force advanced their way Overall, James acts as the moral compass of the group and only gets angry in extreme situations, like when they were discussing whether or not to abandon Matthew When William expresses his doubts about taking in the squat members and Danny, James consults him and says: "The beauty in us humans, is that we are similar enough to be considered equals, and different enough to remain interesting. Don't be one of those boring guys who dislikes people simply because they are different" When he talks to Jason, who is going through a hard time, and was unfair to Nora and she broke up with him. He says: "The moment you stop blaming others about your unhappiness is the moment you will have a true shot at being happy. Blaming the world, the aliens, the infected, your dad's death, Nora, me, anyone else is just an excuse. Deep down, you know it's your fault you are not happy. Do something about it". At first, Jason doesn't listen to him, and blames him for not feeling anything for his son's death and storms off. George sees him upset and goes to James, asking about Jason. James says he will eventually be fine and is still in denial. A while later, after Jason talks to Nora and understands it is his fault, he goes to James. He says he is lost, and a mess, and he is clueless about what he has to do. All he thinks about when he holds his gun is how much better he would be if he just offed himself, but then he blows off the brains of a leecher and feels better for a moment.James says he just took the first step. He says he still has people who love him and will help him through his grief, and a whole group that cares about him. Jason says Nora and Mat hate him, and Jason says he doesn't, nor does George and Karen. He says he is sure Mat will also forgive him, and just wants his brother, and Nora loves him too. He tells Jason to become a better man than he was lately, and show that to Nora. She once loved him, and maybe it's not too late yet. When William organises the coup, he asks James for advise, not as a grandfather, but as a historian. James quotes Pythagoras, saying that a man must do what he thinks is roght, even if that means his reputation will go bad. Masses of people are always bad judjes. When there are elections: "If you fear to live the life you dream, you end up living the life you fear". Then he talks about Mat and his dreams, and says they should put the apocalypse behind them and start living. Maybe the aliens are out there, maybe they will attack, maybe they will be dead by tomorrow. But if they merely survive, they are dead already" When Michael is killed, James watches as his son dies and has a heart attack afterwards, but survives. The next season is about the group trying to overcome their defeat and Michael's death, and James takes a while to get out of bed.